Because I can and the wizarding world deserves it
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Harry explains to Teddy why he must leave and risk dying to save the wizarding world. Fluffy and a bit angsty. Warning, written on 9/11 and chapter 1 particularly influenced by my feelings on that day
1. Goodbye

Harry turned around and looked at his family for what he realistically knew could be the last time. This was not going to be an easy fight, even with Ron as his partner. He set his bags by the door again. He could apparate two minutes later.

He turned to his wife, his beautiful Ginny, who was standing, baby Lily in her arms. Ginny raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to be brave, stepped closer to her husband. "Its pointless to remind you that you are a senior auror and could easily send someone else?"

Harry smiled and touched her hair and then her lips. "I love you. You know that?"

Ginny chuckled ruefully and shook her head. "One thing I have never doubted."

Harry looked at his watch. He also knew that standing here was not going to make this any easier.

Before he could decide who to hug next he found two boys latched onto each of his legs.

He knelt down and picked up both his boys. "What is it Albus." He asked, making sure he kept his voice soothing.

"Why daddy go? Al be good. Dad no go. Al be good." Albus said, his eyes tearing up.

Harry almost physically recoiled with shock. He held James tightly for a minute and then put him down and knelt before both boys still holding the almost three year old Al. "Listen boys." He said, making sure to include Teddy who was standing in the back trying to contain his own emotions and tears, "You three, Lily, mommy, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Hugo and Rose are my life. You have done absolutely nothing to make daddy leave. Daddy is going to help fight the bad people." He paused but felt it necessary to reaffirm, looking at everyone in the room. "Dad loves you all."

Harry saw Ginny smirk slightly and knew why. Harry had never been an incredibly expressive person about his love. But he couldn't leave knowing that he might not come back with his sons thinking they were to blame for his leaving.

"Dad, you fought enough! Stay here. Stay with us!" James said, his eyes also tearing up.

Harry laughed slightly. He again caught Ginny's eye.

"Let me tell you a story. When dad and mommy were growing up, there was evil everywhere." He said, his eyes dark as he went back to his childhood where Voldemort predominated.

James and Albus gasped. Teddy had heard this story before. Harry saw as his godson thought about when he had first heard about Voldemort…. When Teddy at age 7 had asked why his Grandma 'Dromeda and Harry and Gin-Gin were taking him to school and not his Mummy and Daddy.

"And it took a lot of pain and sacrifice to get rid of him that time. I fight to make sure that my children and children's children don't have to worry about that. I don't want any of you to have to go through what your ma, grandma, uncles, Aunts, and I did… what Teddy did."

"Okay?" Ginny asked, gently coming forward to rescue Harry who started to think about all that he had lost in the war.

James and Albus nodded solemnly. But James wasn't done yet. "But Daddy, I don't want you to go 'way like Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks."

Harry winced and snuck a look at Teddy. "I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Okay, daddy has to go. Uncle Ron should be here any minute." Ginny said, trying to intervene.

Harry smiled to himself in relief when neither Al nor James said anything in the next fifteen seconds.

"But why?" Another voice piped up.

"Why what." Harry asked, soothingly, hearing the anger in Teddy's voice.

"Why must you and my family always be the wizarding world's savior?"

"Because I can." Harry said, simply.

Harry knew that was the wrong answer when Teddy stormed forward. "Yeah so can a lot of other people. But a lot of other people don't have families who have sacrificed so much."

"Teddy-" Harry said, trying to be placating.

But Teddy interrupted him, his hair turning a fiery red to represent his anger. "What I am supposed to do without you? What are James, Albus, and Lily? How about Ginny?"

Harry grabbed Teddy in a hug. He marveled as to how right these displays of affection seemed. Especially his kids, and Teddy was one of his kids, seemed to thrive when he held them. "First of all, I am going to do the best that I can to make sure that that doesn't happen. Secondly-" Harry pulled out a group of worn wizarding pictures that he kept with him whenever he went on these missions. "I do it for them. I do it to honor their sacrifice by ensuring that I preserve and better the world they fought and died for. I do it because I know that my heart is clear and clean. Finally, I can do it because I know that though I will be missed you all will be cared for. I love you all, but I love the wizarding world too and I don't know what will happen to the wizarding world if I don't do what I can to keep it safe."

Teddy snorted into Harry's shoulder, and Harry could almost hear his statement "why does everyone I love say that."

"I love you but I cannot hide while others are in danger." Harry's voice was firm.

"You are a crazy hero." Teddy said, pride seeping into his voice at last.

Harry laughed.

"Go." Teddy said, grudgingly. "Come back."

"I love you." Harry said again, looking at everyone.

"Teddy." Harry said, still seeing the pain in his godson's eyes. He winked at Teddy. "I am counting on you to hold down the fort."

Teddy saluted making Harry chuckle.

Teddy turned to James and Albus. "Come on give daddy a hug good-bye."

Harry watched, amused, as Teddy couched both James and Albus to hug Harry then let him go.

Harry sighed as he left. He wanted to preserve the image of his entire family. He wished Ron could be with him, but he was in bed with the flu. But still, he knew his family would be okay. With or without him.


	2. Homecoming

_Two weeks later_

Harry winced and paused outside his door when he heard voices inside. He purposely had apparated after the kids' bedtime hoping that it would only be Ginny.

He frowned darkly as he heard one particular voice inside. "Harry, you might as well come inside."

Harry sighed and winced. Harry walked in and saw Ginny standing there with her hand on her hip and Teddy, amusingly, mimicking her gesture. Teddy's hair was a fiery black and he had chosen very distinct features for his nose.

Harry bit his lip. He knew Ginny well enough to know that he had to let her blow. Ginny ran forward and slapped him. "Don't. you. Ever. Do. That."

Ginny then grabbed him in a hug. Harry glared at Ron who was trying to blend into the couch.

"I just didn't want to worry you." Harry said, soothingly. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I was only in St. Mungo's for three days."

Teddy cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you start." Harry warned his godson.

Teddy laughed.

"Bad daddy." James and Albus chorused.

Harry shook his head. it was probably better to just ride this out. Not telling Ginny was dumb idea… especially since Ron was his partner and would know if he was injured.

"I love you guys."

Two hours later, Harry finally convinced everyone to go to their rooms. Ron lingered. "Sorry man, but you know my sister's bat-bogey hex."

"You couldn't have at least warned me." Harry grumbled. "I would bought flowers at least to apologize."

"Sorry." Ron said, shrugging again.

"All right. I will see you at work tomorrow." Ron said, finally.

Harry nodded.

When he walked upstairs he went inside and tucked James and Albus in, watched Lily and finally went to say goodnight to Teddy. He found the boy was determinedly awake.

"Were you scared?" Teddy asked, peering a bit over the sheets where Ginny had obviously forcibly tucked him in.

"Of course." Harry said. "But as I said before I left, I did it for you and didn't regret it for a second."

Teddy looked thoughtful and Harry carefully sat next to him. "And honestly, I have had longer and worse medical wing stays for some of the stuff I got into at school."

That caused Teddy to laugh. "Always remember that one reason I do this is because I love all of you."

"And to duel." Teddy said, under his breath.

"_That _is your Uncle Ron." Harry said, smiling at his godson as he went to his room.

As expected Ginny was waiting up for him. She was apparently writing a story for the Daily Prophet, but what gave away her anger and the fact that she was waiting for Harry was the force with which she moved her quill.

"You know what makes it worse?" She said, when Harry finally climbed into bad.

"What." Harry asked, cautiously.

"That I can't even get mad at you." Ginny said, looking at him.

Harry was surprised but decided it was best to respond only let her continue. "Because you always have some stupid selfless or self-sacrificing heroic reason. So what was it this time?"

"I knew I was going to be okay." Harry said. "The idiot got a bit of a drop on me, but I knew I wasn't injured badly. Especially given how much the kids worried when I left, I thought it would be better if I came home a few days later but feeling better."

Ginny laughed. "And knowing how much you hate the medical wards especially alone you were just torturing yourself."

Harry just held his wife. But she slapped him, albeit lightly on the stomach this time, and said "if you ever _ever _do this again and don't tell me you had best ask for a divorce."

"Understood."

"I wonder if Teddy will ever be an auror?"


	3. Teddy's turn

_Six years later: _Harry smiled as an application crossed his desk. He had wondered if he would ever see this application. He had been asking Teddy what he wanted to do, but Teddy always had deflected the questions. He had deflected his grandmother and godmother's questions as well.

Harry had even cheated and asked Neville to tell him what Teddy was thinking of doing but Neville had just reprimanded him and said Teddy had come to Professor Longbottom and Professor Longbottom was going to keep his confidence.

Harry resolved not to say anything to Teddy or even Ginny or Andromeda, though his heart was bursting with pride, as he came home for dinner.

"Harry, grab the turkey from the kitchen please."

"_Accio _Turkey." Harry said, sitting at the long table.

"Harry!" Ginny said, exasperated.

"I got it, Gin." Teddy said, obviously avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I got it, Teddy." Harry said, indicating that he wasn't going to bring anything up or discuss anything.

Harry laughed at how much Teddy was like him in avoiding issues when he didn't bring anything up, and instead quietly apparated to his interview. Harry also didn't push the issue.

But he couldn't avoid listening at the door to Teddy's interview—to avoid any appearance of partiality he had asked Filius Scrimeogeour to do the interview.

"So, why do you want to be an auror."

"To further my family's tradition of fighting for the wizarding world. I grew up watching my godfather and adopted Uncle trudge off. Fearing that they would not return from their latest mission. Watching my godmother worry. But above all, because I believe what my godfather believes, that it is my job and duty to do what I can for the wizarding world."

Harry smiled to himself as he heard Teddy echo what he said years ago. The wizarding world would be safe.


End file.
